A Mysterion Love Story
by ShadowGirl69
Summary: The title says it all folks! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Mysterion Love Story

A Mysterion Love Story

This is a chapter story based on Mysterion and an OC character that I created. I hope everyone enjoys this.

Chapter 1  
Long Night

It was raining as Raven was walking home from work. She looked up from her black hood to stare into the rain that was pouring down from the dark, grey sky. Fuck, it was so cold. Why of all night hadn't she drove to work? She bent her head to look at the sidewalk as she continued her walk. She had been walking along the same road for more than ten minutes. Raven lived in South Park, but had been away for a year in California to go to college since she was back, she was living in her own apartment near her old friends houses.  
She had four best friends, Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny (although Eric didn't count as a 'best' friend) and she hadn't seen them since she went to college but now that she came back she was looking forward to spending some time with her.  
She was less than five minutes away from her apartment but Raven's thoughts were miles away, thinking about her warm apartment and sleeping in between the warm, dry sheets of her soft, warm bed . . . .  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm in a violent grasp and turned her around. The person flashed out a knife and brought it to her throat. "Give me your money or I'll kill you," the burglar hissed under his breath.  
Adrenaline suddenly kicked in through her body. Raven kneed him in the gut and he groaned, lowering the knife. Raven seized her chance to run but it didn't take him long to recover from her attack and start running after her.  
Raven ran but the stranger, who had to be a few years older than her, caught up to her.  
He grabbed Raven by the hair, causing her to scream in pain. He held the blade even closer to her throat and wheezed in her ear. "That's it," he hissed. You're dead now."  
Raven quickly shut her eyes as she waited for death but nothing happened. The grip on her hair was released. Raven opened her eyes and saw the man had been knocked out on the ground. She backed up bumped into something warm and hard. She turned on her heel and saw a hooded figure. It was him, she had seen him in the papers ever since she came back to South Park.  
Mysterion had saved her life. She saw that she was wearing a skin-tight long sleeved greyish purple shirt and pants, brown boots, a utility belt and a deep evening-soloured cape. The hood beared my symbolic green question mark. Under the hood was wearing a black half-mask.  
Raven felt her heart accelerate as she saw him look closely at her with his bright blue eyes. Then their eyes met, his blue eyes meeting her own emerald, green eyes. They looked almost hypnotic but somehow they looked familiar . . . .  
"You're safe now," said Mysterion in a hoarse voice. She remained silent, she didn't know what to say, even if he did save her life. "You're real," Raven said, lightly touching his chest, feeling a slight tremble of warmth through her. He smiled at her observation.  
He was at least a foot taller than her and looked to be about nineteen years old. Mysterion reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder. "I'll take you home."  
"Ok," she said, shivering slightly. The next thing she knew she and Mysterion were walking to her apartment. They didn't talk al that much, but he did glance at her every few minutes. It was akward for Raven, what do you say to a superhero that just saved your life?  
Soon they reached Raven's apartment, she tured to face him. "Thanks for saving my life," she said. "No problem," he said. "Can I say thank you?" she asked. But she never got to finish her sentence as Mysterion grabbed her wrists as she gasped, feeling his warm breath an inch from her lips. When she looked into his eyes, she saw an emotion of tenderness and what looked like love flaring in his eyes.  
Raven wanted to lean in, to feel the pressure of his warm lips against hers as his eyes put hers into a trance. But Mysterion leaned away, his face looked distracted. "I think you better go inside," he said. Then, with a flash of cape, he disappeared with a flash of cape. Raven stood there for half a second before she went inside.  
Once she was inside she went to have a shower and dry off. She changed into her black shorts and long sleeved Evanescence shirt, she grabbed her brush and began running through her long, elbow-length black hair.  
As she was doing that her iPhone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey Raven it's Kyle," said a familiar male voice. "Hey Kyle," she said. "What's up?" she asked. "Well," he said. "Since I heard you were back in South Park I though you might want to get together for dinner sometime?" Raven opened her mouth to answer but there was a soft flump that made her look around as she gasped softly. It was Mysterion, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, a small smile on his face. "Um Kyle," she said. "Can I call you later?"  
Before waiting for a reply, she hung up. She turned to Mytserion and sat down on the edge of the bed with him. "How did you get in here?" she asked. "The window," he said with a small jerk of his head. She grinned. "Nice to see you again," she said. "But I thought you were running off to save someone else?"  
He chuckled. "I think South Park can get by without my for one night," he said. "Why are you here?" asked Raven, her eyebrows pulling together.  
He smiled, and this time he reached out and grabbed her hand between his gloved ones. "I would rather spend tonight with you," he said. "If that makes you happy."  
She nodded. "Well there's one thing I want to try," he said. He removed his hands from her hand and placed them on either side of her face and leaned in slightly until their faces were an inch away. Raven felt her heart inside her chest begin to race, beating so fast that it sounded like a hummingbird's wing. She closed her eyes and waited.  
Then his lips crashed onto her soft ones, she felt her eyes open as she felt a blush colour her cheeks. She saw him close his eyes. The smallest moans came from her mouth as she felt her eyes close again. He kissed her softly, since this was her first kiss Raven didn't know what to do except press against him.  
He didn't seem to feel or notice Raven's awkwardness, he continued to deepen the kiss. She raised her arms and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer to her. She felt his one of his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her closer while his other hand cupped her face, causing her to moan when he devoured her lips. Suddenly, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, causing her to gasp at this.  
Mysterion wasted no time and deepened the kiss into a passionate, nearly desperate one, driving his tongue into her mouth.  
She felt him grab her hips and push her back onto the bed with him on top of her. She moaned with pleasure. He continued to kiss her as his hands began roaming in her hair, her face, along her ribs, on her hips, his touches brought shivers down her spine.  
His lips didn't stop there, he kissed up and down her neck as she felt his hands crawl under her shirt and pull off her shirt, throwing it over the bed. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off as he pulled off her shorts. With a few seconds he unclasped her bra and pulled it off. Her panties and his boxer were tossed aside as well. Raven stared at him, beneath his clothing he had a strong, toned body. He lowered his face to capture her lips once more.  
Later that night, Mysterion made love to her, she let her hands run over his strong, smooth body feeling scars from all the injuries he must have gotten from fighting crime. Her eyes met his, staring at her through his mask which he hadn't taken off, not even his cape which was draped around her like a blanket.  
Afterwards, they had fallen asleep together in Raven's bed with his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

When Raven opened her eyes she saw that the bed was empty. She sat up, pulling the sheet to her chest. "Mysterion?" she asked. No answer. 'He must have left,' said a small voice in the back of her head. She smiled, this was definatly the best night ever.  
A second later her iPhone ran. She reached for it and checked the caller id. 'League' it read but Raven knew better, she knew who was calling and had a guess on why the team was calling her tonight. She answered it.  
"What?" she asked in a low, cold voice sounding almost like a growl: rather than her usual light, soft voice.  
"Something's come up," said a familiar voice of ToolShed. "You better get down here now."  
"Be there in fifteen minutes," she said then hung up.  
She got up and went over to the foot of her bed where she picked up a loose floorboard and pulled something black from inside it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You sure you called her?" Human Kite asked Toolshed. The two of them were standing on top of the building that stood across from the museum. As for why they were there- well they would wait for the others to get there. The two heroes hadn't changed in the last few years, true they have adapted well to their adolescent bodies as well as there adulthood that they are into, they still had the duty of bing a hero and making sure that South Park, their hometown was safe.

Originally it had been Mysterion's idea, where he had started out by himself, but later on it turned into 'Coon and Friends'. At first it started out as a harmless superhero game, until the BP oil company caused a spill when they attempted to drill on the moon, after their disastrous drilling accident caused a spill in the Gulf like no other, only to unleash the dark good Cthulhu. At the time, the Coon had tried to eliminate his friends, believing them to be 'evil', when in all reality, he was using the dark good for his dis own sick idea of 'going and making the world a better place'. In the end, it was Mint Berry Crunch, who had saved the day and the Coon was defeated.

Since that day, the only members that remained of Coon and Friends were Toolshed, Human Kite, Mysterion, Tupperware, Mosquito, Timmah, and their most recent friend at the time-

"What's the situation?" asked a familiar, female voice from behind them. The two of them turned around and- they felt their eyes widen and their jaws drop as to who was standing there. The woman before them was wearing a tight black and purple vest that hugged her body and opened slightly to reveal a bit of cleavage, black pants, black boots with low heels that looked to be made for running, a violet belt, black fingerless gloves, a black and purple mask that hid her eyes and parts of her cheekbones, and her black hair with streaks of purple was braided down her back. Strapped to her back, was a bow and a sheeth of arrows. On her hip was a small black crossbow.

"Violent Storm," whispered both Human Kite and Toolshed together. It was shortly after they had made the changes to Coon and Friends, they had met their friend Raven when she had moved to South Park. They were never really sure ow she had found out about their group, although Stan had the feeling that it might had something to do with Kyle, seeing as he had an enormous crush on her back then as he did now. The guys had accepted her into their group. although if Cartman ha been there, he might have bitched about 'girl's can't be superheroes', but since Cartman had been removed from Coon and Friends, she was allowed to join. Raven had adopted her hero persona, Violet Storm although they'd preferred to call her 'Violet', which she didn't mind.

Sind Violet had joined, most of the boys were crushing on her, although Mysterion, which was unusual in everyone's eyes, didn't fall for her like he sometimes did with other girls. Even in their personal lives, they had noticed that Mysterion AKA Kenny McCormick, didn't fall for her like he usually did with other girls.

Strangely enough, Raven wasn't falling for any of the boys, and just like Mysterion, she preferred to go alone whenever she went out on patrol. It was almost like Mysterion had taken on a female form, but when they weren't being superhero, Raven was rather a shy, but friendly girl. Most of the boys as well as the girls at South Park Elementary liked her, but when they had graduated, they had gone their separate ways. It wasn't until recently did Stan, Kyle, and Kenny returned home.

It wasn't until now that they realized how much time has passed Violet had acquired a huge 'rack' and her curves made her look- HOT!

"Hey!" Violet said, waving her hands in front of both Human Kite's and Toolshed's faces. They hadn't realized that they had been staring at her. "Are you guys alright?" she asked, her voice in somewhat of a growl, her usual hero voice. Toolshed shook his head in an effort to clear it. "Y-Yeah," he said. "I'm sorry, it's just it's been so long since we seen you. You look different."

"In a bad way or in a good way?" asked Violet. "G-Good way," stuttered Human Kite. She smiles. "o what did you guys want to meet here about?" she asked. "In a few minutes," said Toolshed. "We're still waiting on one more person."

"Oh Mysterion?" asked Violet. Even through the darkness, the two boys could see a blush appear on Violet's cheeks. "Are you blushing?" Toolshed asked. "N-No," she said, raising her hand to rub the back of her head, but as she did so, they saw a long scratch on her forearm and a small, yet distinct black marking on her neck when the collar of her vest shifted a little. "What happened to you?" Human Kite asked sounding concerned. "Nothing happened," said Violet, the blush increasing on her face. "I had a hell of a time moving into my new apartment."

"Why didn't you ask any of us?" asked Toolshed. "I didn't know if any of you guys were around," explained Violet. There was a slight pause. "What were you doing when I called?" asked Toolshed. Once again, a blush appeared on Violet's face. "Oh, I uh-"

"You called?" asked a raspy male voice. The three of them turned to find Mysterion walking over toward them. "Hey Mysterion," the three of them greeted. "So what's the emergency, I was just-" he glanced over at Violet, who looked away at the museum. "Finishing something," he finished in a whisper. "Well we just got word that the Coon might be up to his old trick again," said Human Kite. "WHAT?" Violet shrieked. She caught herself and lowered her voice. "That asshole. What is he up to now? Is he still mad that I was allowed to join Coon and Friends and he couldn't?"

"Who knows," said Human Kite. "It's been years and we still don't know what goes through his head." Mysterious was in deep thought. "Okay, we'll split up and take positions surrounding the north and south end of the building. Toolshed and I will take the north side while Violet and Human Kite take the south.

They all agrees and divided. For several hours the four of them scouted the area near the museum, but seeing there was no sign of trouble, they hero decided to call it a night. Violet was very relieved to be back home. She slipped off her gear and into her pyjamas before sliding into her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, was out like a light.

It was in the early morning hours of the next morning when Raven woke up. Her hands searched the other side of the bed, hoping to encounter the soft, warm skin or perhaps the rough fabric of Mysterion's costume, but sadly he had to leave. She turned over to think about yesterday's events. She had come back to South Park, was on her way home from work when she was almost attacked, but thankfully was saved by Mysterion. The two of them had gone back to her place and had sex. If she had been a normal girl, she would have wondered who Mysterion was, but since she had joined Coon and Friends, she knew exactly who Mysterion was. Kenny McCormick. He had been a really great friend, and a really great guy, although he didn't show any interest at the time that they were in school, but maybe their time apart had made the two of them realize how much they really had liked each other. Especially after last night.

But the strangest thing was the Coon 'supposedly' supposed to rob the museum, but it didn't happen. What the hell was that all about? She sighed heavily before turning over on her other side to find Mysterion there, which nearly made her jump out of her skin. "Surprise," he said grinning. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I had to se you again," he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "That's sweet of you," she said, rolling over so she was laying on top of him. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked. "Well," said Mysterion, his hands touching the skin of her back. "I can think of something we can do," he said. He leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Something similar to last night."

"You know for a superhero you certainly are a bit of a bad boy," she giggled. He pulled her down for a kiss, where the kiss soon turned into a passionate one. Before there was any more coin on, there was a loud knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" Raven asked, getting up and heading for the door. "Should I hand around?" he asked. "I'm sure it's nothing," said Raven. "I'll be back in two minutes."

She headed for the front door of her apartment. She opened the door to find Stan and Kyle there. "Hey guys," she said, ignoring the act that she was still in her pyjamas. "Hey Raven," said Stan. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," said Raven. "Do you guys was some coffee?" she asked. "In a minute," said Kyle. "But there's something we need to yell you."

"What is it?" asked Raven, frowning slightly at the look on both Stan and Kyle's faces. "Listen," said Kyle. "It's about last night-"

"Look I had a date last night and things got a little out of hand and-"

"It's not about what you did last night," Kyle said quickly. "It's about last night. The thing is- a necklace was stolen and the thing is- the police are saying that- Violet Storm was the one who stole the necklace."


End file.
